Gimme, 5 CM!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Tinggi Mingyu tidak bertambah! Sedangkan tinggi Wonwoo melaju dengan pesat! Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Kim Mingyu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Wonwoo? / Recycle! BxB! Here ya go, Meanie shipper!


Hening. Atau malah berisik? Sejak lima menit yang lalu, ruangan yang rupa–rupanya milik Kim Mingyu atau biasa dipanggil Mingyu itu memperdengarkan sayup–sayup frustasi.

Mingyu, pemuda tampan dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu masih menatap kecewa pada alat yang ada hadapannya, tepatnya alat pengukur tinggi badan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat.

 _Speechless_.

Sungguh ia tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika menyadari bahwa tingginya tidak bertambah secentipun sejak kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah sebulan yang lalu. Padahal 'dia' sudah tumbuh jauh melesat dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya sangat khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau nanti orang yang paling ia sayangi saat ini; Jeon Wonwoo, berpaling pada pria lain? Lalu ia akan dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya itu kemudian Ia akan menjadi jomblo seumur hidup dan—aargh! Sudah cukup bayangan–bayangan aneh itu melayang–layang di otaknya.

Terus terang saja Mingyu sedikit minder pada tinggi badannya yang masih lebih pendek dari Wonwoo. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Masa seorang lelaki sepertinya lebih pendek daripada laki-laki yang statusnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri? Pasti dia akan direndahkan bahkan dimaki habis-habisan oleh teman-teman Wonwoo yang notabene adalah grup paling berisik sedunia di sekolahnya—itu menurutnya.

Baiklah. Berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika semua orang mengetahui bahwa tingginya sama sekali tak bertambah. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana-cara-agar-tingginya-bertambah-secepatnya. Lupakan saja masalah tugasnya sebagai ketua osis di sekolahnya. Peduli setan.

Kim Mingyu harus tinggi!

* * *

 **GIMME, 5 CM!**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / Meanie ; MinWon

2,975 Words

Shonen-ai!;Boys-Love, Comedy, Slice of Life, School, Romance, Fluff.

Featuring; SF9's Kim Hwiyoung as Mingyu's little brother.

 **WARNING!** Boys-love, dan cerita agak nyeleneh sedikit hwahahaha

* * *

 _Mission 1 : Lompat-lompat_

Mingyu menyeringai. Ekor matanya melirik misterius adik lelakinya; Kim Hwiyoung, yang disambut dengan tatapan datar oleh adiknya sendiri. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi menunggu, Mingyu pun segera naik ke atas polar jumping yang baru dibelinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mingyu berjalan ragu diatas polar jumping yang sepertinya akan mementalkannya dalam sedetik jika ia tak segera melompat di atasnya. Kini, giliran Hwiyoung yang menyeringai.

"Kalau kau tak berani melompat, aku bisa mengembalikkan barang itu ke tokonya dan mengambil kembali uangku yang kau pinjam."

Kontan mata Mingyu membelalak, "Jangan laku—AAA"

Hwiyoung mendongak cepat dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ia pun terbahak. Entah apa sebabnya, yang jelas Mingyu kini sudah melompat tinggi di atasnya. Ada 2 kemungkinan yaitu mungkin Ia berniat berjalan turun tapi malah terpental atau mungkin Ia langsung melompat agar polar jumpingnya itu tak dikembalikan ke tokonya. Hm, ah masa bodoh. Yang penting Hwiyoung senang kakaknya itu berteriak-teriak heboh sekarang.

" _Ya-AAAH!_ K-kim HWIYOUNG! Ba-bantu AKUUU!"

Dengan tawa yang masih terdengar keras, Hwiyoung pun mendekati polar jumping milik kakaknya itu. Tanpa sadar Hwiyoung menaiki polar jumping yang masih mementalkan Mingyu. Dan akhirnya…

" _YAAAAH!_ _H-H-HYUUUNG_! JA-JANGAN MELOO-OMPAT! A-AAAAA!"

"AKU TAK BISA berh-HENTIII!"

 _"_ _HYUNG pab-BOOO! EOMMAAAAAA!"_

Err…

 _Mission 1 : Lompat-lompat_ ** _Failed_**

* * *

 _Mission 2 : Minum susu_

'gluk gluk gluk'

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran. Entah sejak kapan kekasihnya itu jadi senang minum susu. Hm, tapi biarkan sajalah, lagipula Mingyu juga harus menambah berat badannya itu agar ia terlihat lebih berisi.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya pelan. Kembali matanya fokus membaca buku _social politics_ yang ada di pangkuannya.

…

'gluk gluk gluk'

…

'gluk gluk gluk'

…

Wonwoo membuang nafas pelan. Dengan terpaksa, Ia pun menoleh ke sampingnya untuk melihat sebentar keadaan kekasihnya. Seketika Wonwoo melongo. Mingyu menghabiskan 5 botol premium susu vanilla dalam waktu 5 menit! Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Apa dia ingin menjadi gembul dalam sehari? Kalaupun iya, Wonwoo akan membeli buku tips-tips diet untuk kekasihnya itu jika Mingyu benar-benar akan menjadi gembul nantinya.

"Mingyu _-yya,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan mari-meminum-susu-vanilla-nya itu lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang dalam misi penting, _chagi._ Jadi jangan ganggu aku dulu, _arrachi?"_ Mingyu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan meminum susunya itu tanpa memperdulikan air muka Wonwoo yang masih menunjukan guratan kebingungan.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apakah misi pentingnya adalah sebuah usaha untuk menjadi tinggi?"

'brusssh'

Kontan Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata yang seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya, sedangkan Wonwoo masih diam walaupun tampaknya Ia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menyemburkan susu yang Ia minum saat mendengar ucapannya. Kini Wonwoo mulai berpikir, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah menaruh botol susu ke-6 di bangkunya, Mingyu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk kelasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat berada di tengah-tengah pintu masuk.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi." Ucapnya datar lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan cepatnya menuju toilet.

Ekhem…

 _Mission 2 :_ _Minum cucu_ ** _Failed_**

* * *

 _Mission 3 : Basket_

"KYAAA! KIM MINGYUUUU!"

Mingyu men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya dengan wajah yang sangat serius seolah-olah saat itu adalah ulangan mata pelajaran fisika dengan didampingi Albert Einstein. Oke, lupakan khayalan itu. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Mingyu hanyalah bagaimana-caranya-agar-tingginya-bertambah-dengan-cepat.

Kakinya yang terlatih itu nampak berlari cepat menghindari halangan tim lawan. Hingga sampai Mingyu melompat menuju ring dan…

 _MASUK!_

Mingyu mengembangkan senyum kebanggaannya, namun senyumnya langsung tenggelam akibat pelukan bergerombol dari kawan se-timnya. Mingyu sesak nafas.

Setelah selesai dengan acara peluk-pelukan, Mingyu dan teman-teman satu tim basketnya pun istirahat. Jeritan-jeritan histeris dari sekumpulan siswi penggemar Mingyu tetap terdengar dengan keras. Mingyu melempar senyuman manis kepada sekumpulan siswi itu agar mereka semua diam, namun yang terjadi adalah jeritan histeris yang semakin menjadi dari tribun penonton. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, ia pun kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Tidak ada gunanya menyuruh sekumpulan perempuan itu untuk diam, begitu pikirnya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang memandang Mingyu dengan serius. Tiga orang laki-laki itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan dan Yoon Jeonghan. Oke, salahkan Wonwoo yang penasaran dengan suara teriakan orang-orang dari lapangan basket hingga akhirnya hal itu berujung dengan dirinya yang menonton pertandingan tim Mingyu dari kejauhan. Oh, bahkan Mingyu masuk dalam UKM Basket tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Entah Wonwoo harus sedih atau malah marah.

"Sepertinya Mingyu ingin menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswi itu, Jeon." Seungkwan berbisik pelan di telinga Jeon Wonwoo; kekasih Mingyu. "Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengannmu." Tambah Jeonghan memanas-manasi suasana. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan terkikik geli setelah melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang mengeruh saat mendengar bisikan dari mereka berdua. Tampaknya mereka senang sekali menjahili Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan melihat Mingyu disukai oleh banyak perempuan?" Jeonghan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, Mingyu tidak mungkin menduakanku."

"Oh. Lalu jika ternyata Mingyu sudah menduakanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kini giliran Seungkwan yang menyeringai.

"Aku akan…" Bibir Wonwoo mengatup kemudian ia memicingkan matanya seakan-akan ia sedang memendam perasaan kesal yang membuncah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Dan setelahnya, ia pun tertawa hambar membuat Seungkwan dan Jeonghan menautkan kedua alis mereka.

Bersamaan dengan tawa hambar Wonwoo yang terhenti, ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati lapangan basket. Sontak Seungkwan dan Jeonghan berlari panik meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di lapangan basket itu. Lebih baik menghindar daripada mendengar suara seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang marah, begitu prinsip mereka.

Orang-orang yang dilewati oleh Wonwoo tampak sedikit menghindar sampai akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan Mingyu yang kini sedang menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum seram seakan-akan ia akan memakan Mingyu hidup-hidup sekarang. Mingyu bergidik sedikit ngeri.

"Jangan berdekatan denganku selama seminggu." Ucap—atau mungkin perintah?—Wonwoo dengan nada mutlak. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu bersama dengan tubuhnya yang membeku dan ekspresi kaget bercampur bingungnya.

"Apa salahku?"

 _Krik…krik…krik_

 _Mission 3 :_ _Basket_ ** _Failed_**

* * *

 _Mission 4 : GYM_

Hwiyoung menatap ngeri sekumpulan mahluk berotot dan berkumis tebal yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri kala manik mata hitam kelamnya merekam jelas seberapa besarnya otot-otot mahuk-mahluk itu. Mulutnya hampir akan menganga lebar kalau saja tidak ada seorang perempuan cantik yang lewat di sampingnya. Hwiyoung melayang sebentar, namun setelah meluruskan kembali pandangannya, lagi-lagi ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan ke alat-alat sebelah sana." Ucap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Hwiyoung.

Mata Hwiyoung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu. Sontak matanya melebar. Bagaimana tidak? Peralatan gym yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik! Aah, Hwiyoung tahu. Pasti kakaknya itu ingin menggoda wanita-wanita disana dengan gombalan anehnya itu.

Kepala Hwiyoung mengangguk seiringan dengan ekspresi mesum seolah-olah ia tahu isi pikiran kakaknya; Mingyu.

"Kau disebelah sana."

Kembali mata Hwiyoung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu. Mata Hwiyoung kontan melotot. Bukan bukan! Hwiyoung melotot bukan karena peralatan gym yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu untuknya dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang lebih cantik! Tapi ini lebih parah! Peralatan gym untuknya dikelilingi oleh mahluk-mahluk berotot dan berkumis tebal yang ia liat tadi! Demi tinkerbell dan doraemon, Ia akan membunuh Mingyu saat pulang nanti.

"Aku tidak mau!" Hwiyoung mendengus. "Kau saja yang kesana."

Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi alat-alat disana diperuntukan untuk bocah seumuranmu."

Kembali mata Hwiyoung melotot. "Aku bukan lagi bocah! Oh ayolah _hyung_ , apa kau tega membiarkan adik tertampanmu ini berada di dekat mahluk-mahluk aneh itu?" Hwiyoung memasang tampang paling memelasnya namun tampaknya caranya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Mingyu. Terbukti Mingyu hanya diam saja sambil menatap datar adiknya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Mingyu pun akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya beradu argument dengan adik bawelnya itu. "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, ke tempatku saja, oke?"

Hwiyoung tersenyum sumringah. Dan sedetik kemudian, Hwiyoung pun berlari kegirangan menuju tempat gym khusus untuk remaja. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat gym umum. Adiknya bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

Mingyu terdiam. Tidak ada satupun alat yang ia mengerti bagaimana cara memakainya. Untuk sementara Mingyu menyesali caranya agar bertambah tinggi dengan melakukan gym.

"Mingyu?"

Kontan Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh! Taecyeon _sunbae-nim_! _Annyeong haseyo_."

Pria berwajah tegas itu nampak tersenyum simpul. "Tumben sekali kau kesini. Apa kau ingin mempunyai otot sepertiku?" Taecyeon menunjukkan kedua otot di lengannya dengan gaya olahragawan. Mingyu tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Demi dewa Jupiter, ia sangat-sangat tidak menyukai otot-otot besar itu. Ia datang kesana hanya untuk menambah tinggi! Kenapa rencananya jadi hancur begini?

"Angkatlah beban ini setiap hari, maka kau akan mempunyai otot-otot sepertiku," Taecyeon berucap dengan dua buah barbel yang disodorkan pada Mingyu. "Cobalah." Perintahnya tegas. Mingyu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mengangkat beban 2 karung beras seberat 15 kg saja dia dibantu oleh adiknya, apalagi mengangkat barbel seberat 20 kg itu sendirian, tangannya bisa patah dalam sekejap nanti.

"Hei?"

Mingyu tersentak dan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol barbel di hadapannya yang disodorkan oleh Taecyeon. Barbel itu pun jatuh lalu menggelinding menjauh dari tempat Mingyu dan Taecyeon berdiri. Dengan mata yang membesar, Mingyu berlari panik mengikuti barbel yang menggelinding dengan cepat itu.

'tuk'

Seketika tubuh Mingyu membeku kala matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang terkena benturan cukup keras dengan barbel yang ia cari tadi. Perlahan Mingyu melirik siapa pemilik kaki yang ada di hadapannya kini. Napas Mingyu tertahan dan dengan perlahan ia menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Apa ada masalah anak muda?"

'glup'

Demi ikan lohan berwarna pink, Mingyu berjanji, ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukan olahraga gym lagi mulai saat itu juga.

Tidak.

Akan.

Pernah.

 _Mission 4 :_ _GYM_ ** _Failed_**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA KAU GILA _HYUNG_! AHAHAHAHA"

'bukk'

"Diam kau setan!"

Hwiyoung makin terbahak setelah mendengar cerita singkat mengenai misi-misi Mingyu untuk menjadi tinggi. Bagaimana ia bisa menahan tawanya jika semua misi kakaknya itu benar-benar konyol? Ditambah lagi semua misinya itu tidak berhasil. Sungguh, ia akan tertawa lebih keras lagi jika Mingyu tidak melemparinya dengan buku ensiklopedia miliknya itu. Apakah ada yang lebih konyol daripada cerita aneh kakaknya?

"Sudah kubilang diam! Aish, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berbicara serius."

"Apakah ini masalah serius? Hahaha"

Mingyu memasang wajah datarnya membuat Hwiyoung perlahan mulai sadar dan mengecilkan volume tawanya. Ia tahu benar, mana sisi Mingyu yang murka dan mana sisi Mingyu yang _bullyable_. Jadi, ia harus tenang karena Mingyu tidak akan segan mencekeknya jika ia tidak segera diam sekarang.

"Ekhem," Hwiyoung berdeham. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Untuk sementara suasana menjadi hening. Tampaknya Mingyu benar-benar kesal dengan adiknya itu. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau setiap harinya di- _bully_ oleh adik kandung sendiri? Apalagi adik kandungnya itu memang sudah dari kecil kurang ajarnya minta ampun. Ah, sepertinya Mingyu harus banyak bersabar mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit hening melanda, akhirnya Mingyu pun menghela napas berat. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia terus diam seperti ini.

"Aku butuh saran."

Hwiyoung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau butuh pendapatku tentang misi-untuk-menjadi-tinggimu itu?" tanyanya dengan bagian penekanan di kata misi-untuk-menjadi-tinggi. Mingyu sedikit melotot mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Ia ingin sekali mencekek adiknya itu sekarang.

Melihat aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh kakaknya itu, Hwiyoung langsung memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi masalah kakaknya itu. Tentu saja ia masih ingin tidur dengan tenang untuk malam ini.

"Apakah Wonwoo _hyung_ menyukai laki-laki tinggi?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar lalu menyahut, "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa semua _bottom_ menginginkan pria tinggi sebagai pasangannya."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja 'kan? Lagipula kulihat, Wonwoo _hyung_ bukan tipe _bottom_ yang mempermasalahkan masalah sepele seperti itu."

Kembali Mingyu terdiam. Sepertinya kata-kata Hwiyoung ada benarnya juga.

"Lebih baik _hyung_ jangan mengambil kesimpulan dulu sebelum memastikannya. Bisa saja 'kan kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ berpaling dari _hyung_ gara-gara h _yung_ lebih mementingkan tinggi badan daripada dia?"

Entah kerasukan mahluk apa, hari ini sepertinya perkataan Hwiyoung memang benar semua. Kali ini Mingyu mengaku kalah telak. Mungkin, adiknya itu sudah banyak belajar dari ensiklopedia yang ia paksa baca setiap harinya.

" _Hyung_ bisa tanyakan oleh pada Wonwoo _hyung_ , kalau _hyung_ masih tidak yakin dengan teoriku."

Mingyu tersenyum pahit.

 _Mengapa aku tak memikirkan itu dari dulu? Haha bodoh sekali diriku ini._

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di minggu kedua liburan musim panas. Kota Seoul tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dari banyaknya orang yang sedang berjalan di kota itu, terlihat salah satu laki-laki manis dengan balutan baju santai layaknya remaja pada umumnya sedang merapikan rambut berwarna cokelat hazel-nya yang tertiup angin. Laki-laki manis itu tampak berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya ia sedang buru-buru.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan nampak seorang pria yang kini sedang mengulas senyum simpulnya. Mungkin pria itu akan disebut orang gila jika ia tak berhenti tersenyum saat itu juga.

'klining'

"Selamat siang, tuan muda."

Laki-laki itu—Wonwoo—sedikit terhenyak menyadari café yang ia datangi ternyata adalah café maid & butler. Café yang terbesar dan terkenal di Seoul. Sungguh, ia sedari tadi hanya mengandalkan _gugle maps_ di _gadget_ -nya untuk mengetahui dimana tempat pertemuannya dengan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, lihatlah. Apakah ini yang disebut taman bermain oleh Mingyu lewat _e-mail_ tadi?

"Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Refleks Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ah.. tidak, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." Kini Wonwoo malah membungkuk 90° pada pelayan di hadapannya. Kontan pelayan itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya 90° lalu tersenyum seraya berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melongo. Sejenak ia lupa apa tujuannya datang ke café itu.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon Wonwoo-s _si?_ " suara bass dengan nada lembut itu berucap seperti ingin menuntut. Sontak Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya hingga membuat kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya. Apa maumu tuan muda penghambur uang, Kim Mingyu- _ssi_?" Wonwoo melemparkan tatapan galak yang membuat Mingyu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanyakanlah." Balas Wonwoo seraya berjalan mendekati salah satu meja di café itu. Sambil berpikir, Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo. Apa kata-kata yang cocok untuk menutupi cerita konyol mengenai cara menjadi tingginya itu? Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semua kejadian konyol yang menimpanya selama ia mengabaikan Wonwoo seminggu yang lalu. Aish, otak Mingyu mulai retak sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apakah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran sama sulitnya dengan menyatakan cinta? Kalau tahu begini jadinya, Mingyu tidak akan mau mengikuti saran adiknya kemarin.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia punya akhirnya ia pun bertanya, "Apakah kau suka pria tinggi?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku suka, kalaupun pria yang kucintai bukanlah pria yang tinggi, itu tak masalah. Yang penting, orang yang kusayangi juga menyayangiku." Ucap Wonwoo lembut membuat Mingyu terdiam tanpa kata. Bibir Mingyu sekan-akan tersihir untuk tetap mengatup selama Wonwoo mengulas senyum malaikatnya itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Jeon Wonwoo sangat sangat menyayangi Kim Mingyu."

Ribuan kupu-kupu langsung menyerbu perut Mingyu. Rasanya ia akan terbang saja saat itu. Hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata lembut dan senyuman malaikat itu saja sudah mampu membuat Mingyu bahagia bukan main, apalagi jika Wonwoo benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya? Oh, mungkin perut Mingyu akan dipenuhi dengan berbagai hewan bersayap nantinya.

"Oh ya, kemarin Hwiyoung bilang kau ingin tinggimu bertambah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut gym bersamaku besok?"

 _JEDER!_

Seakan disambar sebuah halilintar, tubuh Mingyu kontan mematung.

 _GYM LAGI?_

 _KUBUNUH KAU KIM HWIYOUNG!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Err… Ayo kita tutup cerita ini.

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Hai! HAHAHAHHA Saya merasa nista karena nge-post ff ini.

Well ini ff udah dari jaman purbakala, cast awalnya itu 2Min (Minho x Taemin) terus kuubah lagi jadi Suho x OC GIRL! (Makanya Wonwoo-nya disini agak gimana gitu -gomenne aku gak sempet edit karakter T_T) dan sekarang kurombak lagi (cuma ubah nama aja) jadi Meanie! :'D

Astaga... udahlah, ini bahasa masi ancur-ancuran waktu itu. Tapi gapapa deh.

Ini salah satu ff buatan saya yang saya favoritin, karenaaa ini lucu! dan juga ini diambil dari kisah nyata, dimana temenku itu khawatir tinggi pacarnya itu melebihi tingginya sendiri T_T sumpah itu lucu bangettt. Relationship goals banget #gakdeng

Anyway, aku tetep minta saran dan kesan kalian setelah baca ff ini yap! Ayolah jangan jadi silent readers mulu T-T huhu ninggalin jejak apapun itu buat menghargai karyaku itu udah cukup kok, gak usah yang lain-lain.

Yap! Maaf ya kalau ada typo nama dsb, itu karena aku ngeditnya ngebut nih, soalnya aku gak bisa online lama-lama. Tolong dimaklumin yaa.

 **Last, RnR?**


End file.
